


Everyone Needs More Sleep

by elevenredpandas



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenredpandas/pseuds/elevenredpandas
Summary: Diana can't sleep, Akko takes a nap, and both of them talk about feelings.





	Everyone Needs More Sleep

Through indistinct fuzz, an image realizes, immediately recognizable to Akko. It's the moment right after they destroyed that evil missile monster thing. A sea of clouds sprawls out beneath them. A canopy of stars twinkles above. And standing there beside Akko, more brilliant and wonderful and beautiful and shiny and _good_ than all of those stars combined, is Diana. She smiles beatifically, looking down on the world like some kind of goddess, her blonde hair a brilliant halo of starlight. Akko can't help it; she takes Diana's hand in her own, lacing their fingers. Diana turns her gaze to Akko, and when they lock eyes she knows she's done for. All that love and goodness and pride is directed at her now. Her knees go weak and her eyes fill with happy tears. A moment passes silently, beautifully, as the two stare into one another's eyes, then Diana speaks, her voice like liquid moonlight. 

"Akko." 

Akko's heart feels like it may burst from all the love inside it for the witch standing before her, holding her hand, calling her name. She drops Diana's hand and latches onto her in a tight hug. Diana reciprocates, and it is the warmest, softest, fluffiest thing Akko has ever felt. She buries her face in Diana's neck and whispers, "I love you, Diana. I love you  _so_ much."

"Akko, wake up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana Cavendish is many things. 'A young woman who gets enough sleep every night' is not one of those things. She often finds herself wandering the halls of Luna Nova long after curfew, the light of the moon her sole companion. Goodness, what a rule breaker she is. She must never let Akko or, heaven forbid, O'neil find out. She would never hear the end of it. She smiles to herself at the thought of Akko's overexaggerated response. Tonight, she decides, she will do a bit of research with her sleepless time, and heads for the library. An hour or two of dusty tomes and dry text, and perhaps bed will be more welcoming. She hopes she doesn't disturb Hannah or Barbara on her return to their shared room. The dears had looked so sweet cuddled up together when she let herself out earlier.

The heavy library door creaks as she opens it, and she makes a mental note to finally get around to solving that little problem. As she nears the back of the library, she becomes aware of a light in the far corner. It would seem someone else is burning the midnight oil. She pauses to correct her slouching posture and ensure her uniform is in order, then approaches. Rounding a bookcase, she discovers the other library denizen is none other than Atsuko Kagari, leaning closely over notes and surrounded by books. Wait, should it not be Kagari Atsuko? Diana feels like she should address Akko by her Japanese name order out of respect, but Akko introduces herself using western conventions. Another mental note is made, to ask Akko her preference. Diana shakes her head. Insomnia does her no good, she is losing focus. She approaches.

She discovers that Akko is not so much leaning over her notes as she is lying on them, snoring gently. Diana sighs. She looks adorable, lying there snoozing. Diana wishes badly to run her hands through Akko's hair. She isn't even in uniform, instead dressed in what must be her pyjamas: a too-large t-shirt and red shorts. _Oh goodness_ , Diana realizes as blood rushes to her face and a hand raises to cover her mouth. Those shorts are _much_ too short. There is just so much  leg on display. _No_ , Diana is a lady and a lady does not gawk at her friend's exposed thighs, no matter how _lovely_ they look. Diana clears her throat, steps next to Akko, then speaks gently. 

"Akko." 

The witch in question shifts, rubbing her face against the top page of her notes, then mumbles quietly into the accumulated pool of drool.  「 好きだよ、ダイアナ。大好き。」　 Well, Diana has no idea what any of that means beyond what was probably her own name, but makes a third mental note to ask about it later. She tries again.

“Akko, wake up.”

Akko snaps into wakefulness, the top leaf of notes clinging to her cheek. She blearily whips her head around before connecting the words she just heard in her sleep to the form standing next to her. It's Diana. Her eyes grow suddenly wide in realization, but Diana acts to soothe her before she can get too worked up.

“It's okay, Akko. I do not plan to tell anyone that you are breaking curfew. Your secret is safe with me.” She reaches forward and gently removes the sheet of damp notes from Akko's face, returning it to the table. Akko runs her hand along the back of her head and giggles awkwardly. “What are you doing here so late, taking notes on – ” she pauses to glance between the open book and Akko's scribbled notes, “ – the history of magic wand design and implementation? Akko, you still haven't finished your work for yesterday's lecture?” Diana hopes this sounds as worried and invested as she feels, and doesn't sound like admonishment. Akko's face screws up in frustration anyway.

“It's so  _hard_ , Diana. I'm trying really,  _really_ hard, but there's still so much I don't know and  _apparently_ everybody else  _does_ and I keep having to look other things up and it takes  _forever_ .” At this, she drops her head to the desk with a thud and groans out a sigh. She turns her head to the side and continues, more quietly. “And I can't just ask Professor Ursula about  _everything_ , she's busy with her own work and I don't wanna waste her time.” She groans again. “And then I get behind and I have to try  _even harder_ to keep from getting more and more behind.”

“Oh, Akko,” Diana sighs out. Her hand brushes through Akko's hair. They both stiffen briefly at the touch, before relaxing into it. “What am I going to do with you? I am sorry, I had not considered that you may still be having so much trouble with your studies. I suppose it makes sense; you haven't had the years of practice and study that we other witches have. I should have asked sooner.” Akko sits up, Diana's hand following, and scowls with confusion.

“That's not your fault.” She grins. “You don't have to apologize for that.” Diana suspects the smile is forced.

“Be that as it may, I know now, and I have resolved that I will help you.” She retracts her hand, telling herself that she definitely does not miss the contact, and moves to take the seat beside Akko. “We can begin now.” She glances at the clock. “We will take an hour more, in two periods of thirty minutes, with a five-minute break between. I will be here to answer any questions you have, or further explain any topics that you find are not fully developed for you.” She pauses as she regards Akko's drool-dampened sheet of notes. “Although perhaps we should begin by copying that page to another.” Akko chuckles, and agrees.

Over the next hour, the two make rapid progress through Akko's homework, catching her up on that class and getting her an effective lead on upcoming work. They return books to their respective shelves and Akko packs her things. On their way back through the creaking library doors, Akko can't seem to stop bubbling. “I can't believe how much faster that went with you here, Diana. How do you know so much? It's like you're an encyclopedia of all things witchy!” Diana rolls her eyes and hides her laughter behind a hand.

“I am not an encyclopedia, Akko, nor do I know 'all things witchy,' as you say. Remember, I have been studying magic my entire life.” Her posture sets further as she continues. “I am a Cavendish, a member of a family of noble witches. I  _must_ know these things.” She relaxes again. “That was as fast as the homework is supposed to be. I...” she hesitates,. “I did not realize your troubles were still so prevalent.” Akko moves to reassure her.

“It's okay, Diana. With you here, it flew by! And now that's one class I'm caught up on, so I can work to  _stay_ caught up.” Akko smiles gratefully. There is a lull as each falls into her own thoughts, before Akko continues. “I really like spending time with you, Diana. Even if it's boring stuff like studying, just being with you is nice.” She grins over, and Diana can't stop the blush that comes to her face. She hopes darkness in the hall helps to hide it.

“Thank you, Akko. I enjoy spending time with you, too. I may have a suggestion, if you would like.” Akko gives Diana her full attention, humming. “Perhaps it would help if we began studying together in the future. A few times per week, as needed, we could meet in the library for an hour or two, so that I may help answer your questions. Would you like that?” Akko brightens considerably.

“Whoa, that'd be awesome, yeah! But wait, aren't you super busy? Do you even have time to waste on my studying?”  
“First of all, Akko,” she puts her fists on her hips, scowling. “Helping you study is not a waste of my time. You are my friend, and someone who needs help. You deserve help, and you deserve my time. Do you understand?” Akko, cowed and blushing, nods rapidly. “Second, I need to study many of the same topics as you. I would have some work of my own to do with that time. It would be no trouble.” Diana nods, feeling that the topic has been settled, and moves to continue walking. She is interrupted by Akko taking her hands in her own.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Diana. Seriously, it means so much. I – Thanks.” Diana is surprised briefly, before settling into a smile.

“Of course, Akko.” Akko pivots on her heel to continue down the dark hall, keeping hold of one of Diana's hands. The two walk silently, comfortably, hand in hand back through the school towards the dormitories. A thought occurs to Diana. “Oh, Akko, I have a question.” Without looking, still swinging their joined hands, Akko mhms for her to continue. “I am sure I will mispronounce this, so I ask that you forgive me for that, but I am curious. What does 'ski dah yoh' mean?” Akko answers without missing a beat.

“'I love you.'” She continues walking, oblivious to the pieces falling into place in Diana's mind. “Well, probably. It's a little ambiguous without knowing what the topic is? So probably I love you, but if the topic's, like, parfait, then 'I like parfait,' obviously.” Diana struggles internally to keep from screaming, or fainting, or taking any number of other decidedly unladylike actions as her face flushes crimson during Akko's ramble. “And there's other ways to say it, too.  「愛してる」 , or  「大好き」  if you wanna be emphatic about it, or –” Diana cuts her off in the middle of her lesson, in a reversal of roles.

“You lo-you. You love... me?” 

“What? I-no. What? No. What? Where'd you hear that?” Akko struggles to make an actual sentence happen. Diana doesn't fare much better.

“You, you said those things, to me, when I woke you earlier.” 

“oh.” A pause. “Well, guess that made it all super awkward, huh? Sorry about that, Diana.” She rubs the back of her neck. 

“No, Akko, I am sorry. I overheard something I should not have. This is all quite new to me. I never would have thought...” She pauses in thought, gathering courage. “When I first found you in the library, I was briefly entranced by the sight of you. I –” she falters, then steels herself. “You are beautiful, Akko. You are kind and wonderful, and wise beyond your years, and you give so much of yourself to help others, even when they do not deserve it. The time we spend together leaves me giddy for days. Being able to stand beside you, watching you as you grow and learn and become the witch you  _know_ you can be makes me so proud to be your friend, Akko. I think I love you, Akk – oh!” Diana is nearly knocked down as Akko practically tackles her in a hug, tears running down her face, sniffling against her shoulder. The two stand, holding one another in the darkened dormitory hall, for a long moment, before Akko pulls back, wiping her eyes, a teasing grin on her face.

“It's not fair, Diana. You got to say some big, meaningful, pretty speech, and all I did was mumble in my sleep.” She laughs wetly and Diana rolls her eyes playfully. 

“Love is not a competition, Akko.” I think I should like to kiss you now, if that is alright.” Akko answers Diana by surging forward, catching her by surprise. The kiss is short and chaste, but full of mutual adoration. When Akko pulls back, Diana is starstruck, then schools her features. “I meant on the  _cheek_ , Akko!” Akko giggles at her indignation. A quiet, tender moment passes before Diana takes Akko's hand once more. “Well, Akko, it is late, and I still need to get you to bed, so let us be off.” Akko can't help but tease her for her word choice.

“Whoa, Diana, I didn't know you moved so fast.” She waggles her eyebrows emphatically. Diana looks at her, confusion evident on her face, and blinks. Her eyes snap open and she blushes anew.

“I didn't mean like  _that_ , Akko, don't be crude.” Akko returns to giggling. The two continue down the hall before rounding a corner, their hushed voices disappearing into the night.

Constanze, standing rigid in her team's doorway, having caught the entire exchange between the other two witches, blinks owlishly. She slowly looks down to the mug of coffee in her hand, then back up to the now-empty hall. She grumbles, pours the coffee out on a nearby potted plant, turns on her heel, and reenters the room filled with the deafening sound of Amanda's snoring. This will be preferable to whatever  _that_ was she just witnessed

 


End file.
